<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by Forces_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524843">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06'>Forces_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not exactly set in the musical, but does have references to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on how Orpheus and Eurydice first met.</p><p>Until one of them has to go back way down under.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orpheus was a poor young boy.<br/><br/>Well not much as poor in the materialistic sense, but rather in a metaphorical one.<br/><br/>See, Orpheus here is the son of the Sun God Apollo. Not only that, he also inherited his father's talent in music. Couple that with the elder God's looks, he is a great catch for the women.<br/><br/>So, with all those qualities, why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet?<br/><br/>Simple, he's waiting for the one that "stands out" in a crowd.<br/><br/>Being the demigod of music, he holds shows ("concerts" he heard the mortals say as he passes by backstage after a show) for the people in the village he is currently at. Always staying for one week in each place, so all may enjoy his music. Gracing and making people happy by sharing his gift makes him fill up with euphoria.<br/><br/>At one particular show, joy isn't the only thing that fills up his being.<br/><br/>As he stands on the bare wooden stage crafted by the finest carpenters of the village, applause and cheers meets his ears. The people occupying the colosseum is filled to the brim as they gave him a standing ovation.<br/><br/>That is, but one person.<br/><br/>To the normal observer, they may not notice. But to a demigod? He sees the person (sitting down might I add) as clear as day.<br/><br/>Now this piqued his interest.<br/><br/>As he steps down from the stage, a crowd of females immediately swarms him; no doubt asking him for his secrets for his beautiful music, tips for staying in good shape, or his hand in marriage for the bold few.<br/><br/>"Ah, sorry ladies, this God of music has tunes to play elsewhere," he said as he worms himself through the crowd and runs after the person who didn't participate in the ovation.<br/><br/>"Hey!"<br/><br/>The being turns around (who happens to be a woman he notes), and looks at him deadpanned.<br/><br/>"What?" She answered exasperatedly.<br/><br/>"I just noticed you didn't stand earlier and...."<br/><br/>"Oh, is that what this is about," she took up a mocking tone, "well I'm sorry but not everyone can enjoy your music you know."<br/><br/>"Yes I do know that, but why did you come anyway if you didn't like my music?"<br/><br/>"I was looking for something to occupy my night out, didn't expect I'll just wasted it."<br/><br/><br/>He looked offended at that. "Hey! Mind you my music is not a waste of time!"<br/><br/>She rose a challenging brow. "Oh really? Play me something then."<br/><br/>"Alright."<br/><br/>He swung his guitar (yes he still has it and never bothers to put it down unless he has to) and adjusts the tuning pegs at the headstock.<br/><br/>"Any requests?" He asks as he strums the strings in tune.<br/><br/>"Hmm... Surprise me."<br/><br/>Orpheus gave her a thankful smile and begins to play.<br/><br/><em>"Come home with me"</em><br/><br/>She looks at him surprised. "Who are you?"<br/><br/><em>"The man who's gonna marry you, I'm Orpheus,"</em> he sang.<br/><br/>"I'm Eurydice"<br/><br/><em>"Your name is like a melody,"</em> he shyly looks at her.<br/><br/>"A singer, is that what you are?" She thought it was a different man she watched earlier but turns out it is the same one who is standing in front of her.<br/><br/><em>"I also play the lyre."</em><br/><br/>"Oh a liar and a player too, I've met too many men like you," she glared at him as Orpheus quickly clarifies.<br/><br/><em>"Oh no I'm not like that.</em><br/><br/><em>"I'm working on a song</em><br/><em>It isn't finished yet</em><br/><em>But when its done and when I sing it</em><br/><em>Spring will come again"</em><br/><br/>"Come again?"<br/><br/>"Spring will come"<br/><br/>"When? I haven't seen a spring or fall since... I can't recall," she had a thoughtful expression on at this case.<br/><br/><em>"That's what I'm working on</em><br/><em>A song to fix what's wrong</em><br/><em>Take what's broken</em><br/><em>Make it whole</em><br/><em>A song so beautiful</em><br/><em>It brings the world back into tune</em><br/><em>Back into time</em><br/><em>And all the flowers will bloom</em><br/><em>When you become me wife"</em><br/><br/>"Oh you're crazy. Why would I become your wife?"<br/><br/>"Maybe because I want to make you feel alive....?"<br/><br/>"Alive? That's worth a lot. What else you got?" At this moment, Orpheus knew he found the one.<br/><br/>As days turns into weeks, weeks turns into months, and months into years, it is safe to say that Orpheus and Eurydice were destined for each other.</p><p><br/>That, is until a certain God of the underworld called and says he wants his worker back in Hadestown.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear as he struggled to contain his tears, "You will be my one and only until the end."<br/><br/>"Wait for me?"<br/><br/>"I will," she smiled at him for the last time before being engulfed by the darkness.<br/><br/>Orpheus stares at where his wife once stood and collapsed at his knees.<br/><br/>As if sensing he is in grief, the wind blows stronger as the demigod stands and walks to a nearby tree and sits under its shade.<br/><br/>He brought his guitar in front of him and absentmindedly strums it.<br/><br/><em>"Wait for me, I'm coming</em><br/><em>Wait, I'm coming with you..."</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>